I am normal
by GryffindorJirachi
Summary: Am I normal? Then why am i getting theese letters from Hogwarts? Why did I have to watch my parents die? Why is their murderer a professer at Hogwarts? Am I really normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the (dramatic pause)... second story I've EVER written! (YAYYYYYYY!) Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing in this story that I own is Lilac :P. Please review, they will keep me writing. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

_You are a normal 10 year old girl, not a freak... you aren't really that special anyway... _Lilac thought to herself. The guys at school had been making fun of her again. _All you did was make that flower FLOAT. That is... WHO AM I KIDDING? I'm a freak, just like they said!_

She sighed, trying not to cry. She was _not _a crybaby. No way.

Suddenly, she heard screaming. Very LOUD screaming. She sat up quickly, and listened.

_**"**__AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Lilac shot out of bed and ran for the stairs. She tripped and tumbled down them, but now was _not_ the time to worry about pain. She ran into the living room and... where were they?

"LILAC!" Lilac's mother screamed.

Lilac whipped her head around to the source of the sound.

Her mother and father were backed up against a wall, while a tall man with greasy, black hair pointed a stick at them. **(A/N Yeah, I know what you're thinking. '**_**Where is Voldemort? Why SNAPE?' **_**Well, I thought it would seem too much like Harry. And...I hate Snape. **_***gets attacked by fangirls***_**)**

My eyes widened. Gathering all my courage, I shouted

"WHO ARE YOU!"

He turned around and looked at me like he'd never seen anything like me. Then, a cruel smile formed on his lips. He pointed his stick at me. **(A/N Ok, that sounded kinda wrong.) **

_**"**__Immobulus!__" _He shouted. My body seized up. I couldn't move, but I could speak.

"Stop! Let me move!" I shouted. He looked at me with that cruel smile again and turned back to my parents.

"You're daughter gets to watch you die." He told them.

Before they could say anything, he shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light hit them, and I could see the light leave their eyes.

"." The man muttered something under his breath and I could move. Obviouly, the first thing I did when I gained mobility was run at him.

"YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed. But there was a loud crack and he was... gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, not much to say here. You can skip this. Really. Are you still reading this? Read the story. REALLY! *Sigh* fine. Please review.**

I froze. I could _not_ move, even though that man had stopped...whatever he did to me.

Then it hit me. He had murdered my parents and left.

_He had gotten away with it. _I thought.

Rage swelled up inside of me. I ran out the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "HELP ME!"

No one came. After about five minutes, I sat down and sobbed. I couldn't go back into the house. Dead bodies and lost memories were in there. I had no food, and no shelter. Just when I thought I was a goner, I heard a door creak open. I looked around, and a boy ran toward me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned. I couldn't bare to look at his face.

I tried to say yes, but I realized it was no use.

"No...not at all..." I choked out. "Someone just murdered my parents, made me watch hime do so, AND GOT AWAY WITH IT!" My tiny whisper had turned into a scream.

"Wow...well, you know, my parents are dead too, they died in a car crash...well, thats what my aunt and uncle said, they might have lied..." The boy said the last part to himself.

I finally looked up at hime for the first time and...to say the least, I was caught off guard.

He was...well, what caught me off guard was that he was...really cute. He had messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and..something on his forehead. He also wore glasses.

_Great, how will I be able to say anything now? _I thought

"I...Wow...I'm...sorry...um.." My words got jumbled. But he just laughed.

"I'm Harry." He held out his hand.

"I..I'm Lilac." I shook his hand feeling a bit more confident.

"So...Um, Harry...If its not too much to ask, do you have a place I can stay?" I asked. Then I realized how rude I just sounded. I basically invited myself to stay with him.

"Well...my relatives might not be too happy about a stranger living at their house...They aren't the kindest people." Harry explained. "But... I suppose if I could hide you in my room..."

"Cool!" I said. "Do you guys have enough food?" I asked. He looked worried.

"Well...My uncle never gives me enough food as is..."He told me. I was _outraged_.

"WHAT?" I shouted. He looked a bit scared now.

"Sorry!" he shouted.

We sat in silence. Until I said

"It's not your fault."

He smiled a bit.

"Ok, you will have to be quiet, ok?" He explained. I nodded.

He led me into his house. And then to a...cupboard?

"Harry?" I whispered "Where's your room?"

He pointed to the cupboard.

I shook my head. _No way...NO! _I thought.

Harry suddenly looked worried. I heard someone coming down the stairs.

We ran into the cupboard but someone yanked the door open. A giant man with no neck and a moustache glared at me. Then he picked me up and held me against the wall. He punched me in the ribs and threw me out the front door.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran to the living room, grabbed some things, and ran out the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" His uncle yelled. He couldn't let his punching bag grt away!

But he did. He was out the door and at Lilac's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I felt horrible.I grabbed the medicine my mother made me carry around and drank it. My bones mended.

"It's like MAGIC!" I said, smiling. He looked relieved.

"Have you ever imagined what It would be like to be a wizard or a witch?" I asked him.

"It would be amazing!" He grinned.

"Um..Where will we stay?" I asked him. He held up a free hotel card.

"Cool! We can stay at a hotel for free?" I asked. He nodded.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"We...Ooh!" He had an idea. "I'll steal my cousin's dirtbike from the garage!"

He snuck into the garage (His idiotic family left the garage door OPEN) and brung out a dirtbike. We climbed onto it.

"You may want to..uh..Hold on." He blushed a bit. I held on to his waist. We rode all the way to a large hotel. After checking in (we got some odd looks from the employees. No tip for them!), we relaxed for the first time I can remember.

KNOCK KNOCK

I got up and answered the door.

"Ah, are you guys Lilac Denaro and Harry Potter?"

"Yep!" Harry and I answered in unison.

"Well, I got a letter for both of you. From..Ah...Hogwarts?" He handed the letters to us and stood, waiting for a tip. I shut the door in his face.

I looked at the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

"Witchcraft and wizardry...?" Then it hit me. "HARRY! WE HAVE MAGICAL POWERS!"

I opened the letter.

Dear [Student Name Here],

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress


End file.
